


indulge in me

by silvergrey3344



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Crying, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Only a tiny bit, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay, Slut Shaming, Subspace, i cant believe that's NOT a tag, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: yeosang definitely knows how to make seonghwa snap.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 84





	indulge in me

yeosang look at the carpeted floor, scared to look up and meet the disappointed look in seonghwa’s eyes.

his knees hurt from how long he has been kneeling there, and he knows that there’s definitely going to be bruises there for the next few days.

oh well. it’s worth it, the omega supposes.

seonghwa clears his throat. yeosang slightly jolts.

“do you want to tell me what you did wrong?” seonghwa inquired.

yeosang keeps his mouth shut, not trusting his voice.

then his head is abruptly yanked back. a yelp gets stuck in his throat as he’s knocked off balance from his knees and falls onto his butt.

“you look so pretty like this,” seonghwa whispered, letting go of his grip on yeosang’s soft hair and rubbing the pad of his thumb on the side of yeosang’s burning cheek. seonghwa’s soft demeanor makes yeosang quiver, but his demeanor changed quicker than flipping on the light switch. “mine,” he growled, eyes glowing gold as his fingers yanked at yeosang’s hair again when the omega looks back down. “who said it was okay for you to act like a sex-deprived whore for an alpha that wasn’t me? was one alpha dick not enough for you, hm?”

yeosang gulped, staring into seonghwa’s golden eyes, tongue dropping out in a cute way that made seonghwa nearly go feral by just looking at him. “‘m sorry, alpha,” yeosang huffed out, mouth reaching for the thumb that has settled back on his cheek again. he nearly has the finger in his mouth, but it was snatched away from him. he earned himself a harsh slap across the face again. yeosang choked out a broken sob, crawling forward frantically on his knees and hugging seonghwa thighs. “alpha, i’m-i’m sorry. i’ll be-be a good boy this time.”

“open your mouth,” seonghwa commanded, tapping his dick on yeosang’s swollen lips.

yeosang immediately lets his jaw drop down, opening his mouth wide for seonghwa to fit his cock. the tip is heavy and wet on his tongue, and yeosang obediently started sucking on the thick shaft, excited that he finally has something in his mouth. seonghwa lets out a soft groan, combing his fingers through yeosang hair in an almost gentle way.

seonghwa doesn’t give a warning when he starts fucking in yeosang’s mouth, causing the small omega to choke and gag on the thick length out of surprise. in a fit of coughing, yeosang immediately pulled away. tears brim the corners of his reddish eyes, and there’s trails of drool down his chin.

“can’t even suck my cock without choking,” seonghwa spat. “useless omega.” he pulled yeosang up from the floor onto his lap and starts marking yeosang’s shoulders and chest up with bruises.

yeosang’s mind is hazy, feeling teeth and tongue here, there, all over. he barely registers that seonghwa is talking to him until he feels a hand softly patting his cheek, a soft voice whispering his name in the loveliest tone.

“sang,” seonghwa whispered softly. “yeosang, are you here with me?”

yeosang shuddered, nuzzling his face in the crook of seonghwa’s neck and sucking on the skin there. “alpha, i’m sorry,” he cried softly.

seonghwa rolled his eyes, pulling yeosang off of him, and the smaller male starts full-on sobbing, hands grabbing for the alpha, _his alpha_.

“that wasn’t what you said when you sat on that alpha’s lap,” seonghwa stayed indifferently, keeping a cool composure despite wanting to be soft all over for yeosang. he lays yeosang down on the mattress on his back, then reached down to stroke yeosang’s small cock, digging the nail of his thumb in the slit and dragging nails up and down the sensitive shaft. “isn’t this what you want? to be thoroughly wrecked by an alpha? was i not doing a good job before, that you had to be a greedy slut and want more of what’s given to you?”

“i’m gonna-gonna cum,” yeosang softly huffed out, body drawing taunt only for seonghwa to pull his hand away. the strokes stop, and so does the pleasure. yeosang whined, dick twitching from the denied orgasm, and he kicked his legs around in a childish fit. “why-why did you stop?”

seonghwa snorted, flicking the twitching dick. “you want to cum, omega? how inconsiderate of you to think about me, your alpha?”

“seonghwa is a mean alpha!” yeosang pouted. “a big meanie!”

a dangerous look flashed across seonghwa’s golden eyes. “oh? i’m the mean one here? so you weren’t mean when you thought it was okay to hurt your alpha’s feelings by making him jealous?”

yeosang’s pout deepened, stuffing his mouth with his own fingers. “i said i was sorry.”

seonghwa leaned up and took yeosang’s fingers out of his mouth, then proceeded to take the younger male's swollen bottom lip into a kiss, biting and gnawing until it was even more swollen and red.

“you said you wanted to come?” seonghwa asked.

yeosang nodded frantically. “i do!”

a cruel smile stretched onto seonghwa’s lips as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at yeosang before sitting back and watching yeosang’s face twist in confusion.

“i—“ yeosang gulped, shame bubbling all throughout his body as red filled his cheeks and tears gloss over his eyes. “i’m—“

“what is it, slut?” seonghwa growled. “do i need to spell this out for you?”

“but i wanted—i wanted,” yeosang sobbed, hands balling up into tight fists.

“you wanted an alpha cock, didn’t you?” seonghwa sneered. “because you’re a dumb omega that can’t get off by himself, right?”

“i—yes,” yeosang admitted in a soft tone.

“hm, what was that?”

“i wanted alpha’s cock,” yeosang said a little louder, crying again at the humiliation. “i’m a dumb omega and needs your cock to cum.”

a possessive sense of pride filled seonghwa up as he grinned a little sadistically down at yeosang. “you need to earn my cock, whore. so why don’t you get yourself off on that pillow and eat your own come, then i’ll decide whether or not an omega like you deserves my cock.”

yeosang is hesitant to start thrusting into the pillow, but he desperately wanted to make his alpha proud. so he turned onto his stomach and placed the soft pillow underneath his hips and started thrusting.

sparks of pleasure rushed through his dick, and he picked up a quicker pace, pressed down a little harder to chase that oncoming orgasm. it’s tiring, and he’s out of energy before he’s able to cum. he looked up at seonghwa for help, but seonghwa merely looked down at him with a mean expression and chuckled in a mocking way and had no intention on helping yeosang cum. hopeless, yeosang builds up more energy and continues to rub his dick on the pillow.

"alpha, alpha," yeosang huffs out. "fingers, mouth, please. pretty please."

yeosang's crying again, and seonghwa, having a soft spot for the omega, indulges in his pleads and stuffs yeosang's open mouth with two fingers. yeosang sucks on the fingers given to him enthusiastically. his slick wets the pillow and it sticks onto his skin in an uncomfortable, dirty way. when he looked at seonghwa again, there was the possessive glint in his eyes that spurred yeosang on, and from seonghwa’s golden eyes and how he flashed his canines when he smirked, yeosang finally cums. his small body collapsing, tears freely rolling down his cheeks, and tiny huffs and sensitive whimpers falling from his lips.

seonghwa hummed, pulling his fingers out of yeosang's mouth and lifting him up to sit him on his lap. “good job,” he praised, kissing yeosang’s tears away, then moving lower to bite on yeosang’s shoulders again. “what a good, pretty omega, hm?”

“can i-can i have alpha’s cock now?” yeosang asked, a little breathless. “pretty please?”

“of course. but remember that i said you have to eat your own come off the pillow.”

rejected again, he moved off of seonghwa’s lap. he lowered his head and stuck out his tongue to lap up the white, bitterish liquid.

seonghwa, not being able to hold back, moved behind yeosang and thrust his cock into yeosang’s leaking hole without preparation. yeosang choked on a scream, body falling forward as seonghwa ruthlessly fucked yeosang until the small omega felt like his insides went raw.

seonghwa gripped yeosang’s hips tighter, changing positions so yeosang can sit on his dick. he yelped, squirming on top.

“too deep,” he whined, practically feeling the large dick jabbing his stomach. yeosang places a hand on his stomach, pressing down to feel a little bump. seonghwa, curious to see what it was, replaced yeosang’s hands with his own.

seonghwa’s eyes glow even more, pupils blown to the point where the gold in his eyes have disappeared. he picked yeosang up slightly and fucking up into his tight heat. a knot swelled at the base, growing until seonghwa nearly couldn’t move inside yeosang.

then the two are cumming. seonghwa filled yeosang up to the brim, locking the come in with his knot. yeosang’s small cock twitched as it spurt out a smaller amount of come, then collapsed onto seonghwa’s broad chest. they lay there, sweat covering body of them, calming their frantic breaths.

“hyung?” yeosang called in a soft voice, looking up at seonghwa with wide eyes. seonghwa hummed in response, wrapping his arms around yeosang possessively. “i love you. i’m sorry i hurt your feeling, i didn’t mean to.”

“sangie, if rough sex is what you wanted, you could’ve told me,” seonghwa replied in a teasing manner.

yeosang blushed. “n-no! that’s not it!” he denied.

seonghwa smiled. “i can find many reasons to punish you for.”

“...”

“are you going to lie to me again?”

“fine. maybe i did try to make you jealous. but that was because you weren’t paying attention to me!” he pouted.

“ahh, my sincerest apologies, sangie.”

“you didn’t say “i love you” back,” he whined.

seonghwa chuckled, pinching yeosang’s ass, making the younger male yelp in surprise. “i love you more, sangie.”


End file.
